Wasteland
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: "Shiragin, Shiragin... ya te extraño y sólo han transcurrido diez minutos desde tu ausencia. ¿Quién limpiará la sangre de la alfombra?" *Gen* ADV: Spoilers.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** #014 [Los festivos cómplices; fandom_insano]

 **N/A:** llevo 200 capítulos de agonía con este manga y milagrosamente sigo viva :))), weriopfvdo. Lie, deseo morirme. SO, esto es muy weirdo, porque tenía ganas.

* * *

 **Ginshi:**

 **H** uelo mis lágrimas de sal antes de que me caigan por la piel maltrecha y me ardan en las heridas de seguir viviendo, como un impulso masoquista de tocar con una mano la flama de una vela o su cera caliente. Excepto que no son mis lágrimas, son– (Shirazu, Shirazu, te pondrás bien, ya verás, vas a salir de esta) de alguien más. Y no comprendo esas palabras, carecen de sentido. Puedo ver oscuridad blanca y temo, porque no hay nada frente a mis ojos descosidos de botón a punto de soltar los hilos. Y pienso que Urie, Tooru y Saiko están a mi lado, más no consigo observarlos y por eso me encuentro solo, tan solo —tengo miedo, algo me quema, me estoy in-cen-dian-do—. Como una bala de sonrisa fugaz y maligna que choca contra mis costillas de escualo y me roba mi agua. De pronto estoy varado en tierra firme, con el oxigeno asfixiándome en brumas de recuerdo. Y pienso qué triste, sí, que Haru deba morir por mi culpa, que no logré salvarla —Hermanito ¿por qué estás tan frío?— y que Sassan probablemente hubiese vencido a Noro sin ser herido de gravedad en el proceso, o que tal vez lo decepcioné (Sassan dónde está Sassan, quiero verle). Qué triste que no oiga la voz de Urie más entrecortada con tijeras que de costumbre, ni que escuche los llantos ahogados de Saiko o mire la amabilidad doliente de Mutsuki. Qué triste que sienta que (Shirazu, no te atrevas a morirte maldita sea) me voy. A tierras de algodón distantes, con mis palmas chamuscadas y empapadas en —puedes salvarte... no me hagas esto—. Es que hay naranja, naranja por todos los rincones, que reemplaza al blanco (¿el blanco se ha ido ya?). Y sé que he sido imprudente, que mis errores me han lacerado y se me abre el estómago en popurrí de sufrimiento pero no cambiaría nada si soy de utilidad. —lo hice Urie, ¿fui un buen líder al final? No sé precisarlo—. Y todo se va difuminando, se apaga el mundo y sólo brillan las esquirlas. Ah, así se acaba. He tocado la vela, calcinándome, pero sigo estando frío.

 **Urie:**

Sostengo a Shirazu y Shirazu está muerto. Sus respiraciones de raíl se detienen abruptamente, sin ninguna advertencia, chocando el tren de su conciencia y terminando hecho añicos. Son baldosas de linóleo, acuarela en rojo que me ensució sin mi permiso, un cuadro expresionista pintado con el horror. Sostengo a Shirazu y Shirazu está muerto. De nada sirve gritarle que no es justo. Que si va a fallecer que sea en el regazo de otro tipo, no yo. Que cómo se atreve, que confiábamos en él, que era nuestro líder (patético y buen líder) y ahora somos ovejas descarriadas a la intemperie. Y nos van a clavar los colmillos, los lobos-naturaleza que no son otra cosa sino la vida misma. Sostengo a Shirazu y Shirazu está muerto. Haise no viene, Haise tendría que estar aquí, a Ginshi le hubiese gustado. Su última voluntad —pero no pienses que dejaré morir a tu hermana, joder, no pidas cosas tan horribles—. Y detesto el contacto humano no obstante– (Shirazu, Shirazu, abre los ojos). Sostengo a Shirazu y Shirazu está muerto. Noto que Mutsuki se queda de pie, con un tatuaje de shock, que se niega a aceptar esta realidad. Y Yonebayashi balbucea y resopla y es un océano en cuerpo de muchacha que no suelta las manos de sangre de Ginshi, esperando a una persona que no ha de llegar nunca. Haise sigue sin aparecer. Me frustra, me duele —no debería doler—, es asqueroso. Lo odio. Los odio a todos. (A Ginshi, más que a nadie). Me odio a mí. ( _Joderjoderjoder_ , debiste aguantar, tú debiste–). No lo vale. Nacimos sólo para rompernos, y nada más. Sostengo a Shirazu y Shirazu está muerto.

 **Tooru:**

Una, dos, tres ramas. El tiempo es un suicida, el tiempo es maquiavélico, el tiempo nos aborrece y nos come y nos mastica sin piedad. Yo cavilo (ah, esto es lo peor, por qué tú Shirazu, despierta sí, y volvamos todos a casa. Por favor, despierta, dinos que es una mala broma y reiremos hasta desangrarnos, todos menos tú que estarás sano por completo. Despierta, despierta, despierta). Más hay una herida que rebota en mi pecho, la vergüenza de ser débil. —no obstante hasta alguien fuerte como Urie-kun no pudo evitarlo y entonces—. Una, dos, tres ramas. Se terminaron los días felices, comprendo que ya no habrá más ocasiones donde vayamos los cuatro en compañía de Sasaki a por un café, fiestas de navidad donde nos regalamos añoranza entre todos, intentos en que terminamos destruyendo la puerta de Saiko para que venga con nosotros al CCG, risas de alabastro y tardes en que nos sentamos los cinco a cenar y platicamos cómo fue nuestra tarde. Una, dos, tres ramas. Y yo ahora cuento mis venas, como obsesivo, como arrepentido, como frustrado. Son venas-ramas feas y débiles y a veces quisiera arrancarlas de raíz, que brote la sabia. No me importa ya. Ginshi se fue, nos ha prohibido acompañarle y gotas de lluvia me empapan las mejillas de tierra. Es tan injusto. Él era tan naranja, y yo tan verde, y Urie-kun tan morado, y Saiko tan azul, y nos complementábamos juntos entre todos pero ahora– (Mutsuki, Urie, Saiko, no los veo ¿dónde están?) nos diluimos, nuestras tonalidades se deslavan y huyen espantadas, y el mundo se vuelve arcoíris monocromático. Duele, duele muchísimo. —Shirazu, despierta. No te vayas, quédate contigo mismo—. Una, dos, tres ramas. Pero no es posible ¿verdad? Ginshi se ha ido, nos hemos fracturado. Y hay una mosca sobrevolando por encima de nuestras cabezas, tan altiva, tan detestable. Nos bebemos veneno de melancolía, que nos pudrirá hasta los tallos. La mosca vuela lejos, puede escapar de la pesadilla. Una, dos, tres ramas. Nuestra felicidad empaca y se va de paseo. No piensa volver jamás. Hemos enloquecido.

 **Saiko:**

La sangre ha manchando la alfombra y nuestros uniformes. La sangre es difícil de remover, Maman va a tener que caminar sobre ella. Maman debe estar cerca. Maman vendrá y– (la sangre, oh dios, tanta sangre). El deseo de Shiragin era ver a Maman una última vez, pero eso no lo logró. Me siento tan devastada. Por qué, por qué. Vencimos al malo y aún así perdimos la batalla. Y a Shiragin se le acabaron sus vidas extras, no puede reiniciar el juego. Por qué, por qué, por qué. Mucchan empieza a llorar y no se da cuenta, Uchan se fragmenta, sus pedazos de azulejo salen pitando, tratando de huir hacia un dueño más benigno. Y yo me deshago en un puñado de sollozos neuróticos. Por qué, por qué. Maman se aproxima. No quiero que vea a Shiragin muerto. No quiero que él esté muerto. Quiero que sea un mal sueño, que despertemos y estemos bien todos. Con múltiples vidas extras y en un juego menos peligroso. Que se reinicie la partida. (Rápido, por favor, ya no me gusta este juego, tendré que tirarlo a la basura). Pero no se puede. Sigo llorando, no puedo parar. No sé cómo, qué botón presionar para ello. Por qué, por qué, por qué. Maman llega a través de un camino de terciopelo rojo y se arrodilla frente a Shiragin, Mucchan cae también, yo sigo en el suelo. Entonces abrazamos su nombre, lo abrazamos hasta el fin, hasta que nos duelen los brazos y nuestros pulmones chorrean gris de crayola —he extraviado el color naranja—. Yo balbuceo: Shiragin, Shiragin... ya te extraño y sólo han transcurrido diez minutos desde tu ausencia. ¿Quién limpiará la sangre de la alfombra? y nadie me contesta. El silencio–

(es un _Game Over_ ).


End file.
